1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cowl cross member assembly for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cowl cross member assembly for a vehicle which prevents interference with an audio system in a vehicle, improving convenience in mounting a steering module.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, vehicles are equipped with a steering column fixing a steering wheel and a cowl cross member fixing the steering column to the vehicle bodies.
Since the cowl cross member is fixed directly to a vehicle body, vibration of the vehicle body is fully transmitted to the cowl, and when there is no measure for blocking the vibration, the vibration from the vehicle body is transmitted to the steering column.
In this structure, the steering column is fastened to the cowl cross member with bolts. However, in this case, although the bolts can firmly fasten the steering column and the cowl cross member, they cannot block vibration because they are made of metal. Accordingly, vibration from a vibration source is transmitted to the steering wheel through the cowl cross member and finally to the steering wheel that a driver holds with hands.
Therefore, a driver who drives a vehicle with hands on the steering wheel to which vibration is directly transmitted feels vibration from the steering wheel while the vehicle is idling or running, and the driver feels unpleasant.
Most of vibration in vehicles is the vibration of the vehicle body and the steering system, and when the vibration is transmitted to a driver, the driver feels unpleasant, such that measures for blocking vibration are used.
To this end, a damper is generally used in steering systems to prevent vibration from being transmitted.
However, for the vehicle bodies, unlike the steering systems, vibration is prevented not by blocking vibration, but by improving the strength of the vehicle bodies.
That is, in order to prevent vibration of vehicle bodies from being transmitted to a driver in the related art, vibration is fundamentally reduced not by blocking vibration, but by securing strength of the vehicle bodies.
However, although it is possible to attenuate vibration by increasing strength of vehicle bodies, the weight of the vehicles increases.
On the other hand, in order to solve the problems, a rubber mount is used in some cases to block vibration transmitted to a steering wheel.
That is, in a configuration of the related art, vibration has been blocked by fixing a steering column and a cowl cross member with a rubber mount made of elastic rubber.
However, when a steering column and a cowl cross member are fixed by such a rubber mount, it is possible to prevent vibration of a vehicle body from being transmitted to the steering column by blocking or attenuating the vibration, but it is difficult to secure strength for the characteristics of rubber.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.